


Between the Devil's Sheets

by walking_travesty



Series: Between the Devil and the Deep Sea [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Body Appreciation, Couch Sex, Devil!Nick, Fingering, Louis' dead, M/M, Nick has a long schlong, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Spanking, Stuff happens, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, bottom!Louis, ends of in hell, louis doesnt know what happening, sex slaves??, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis felt like he was going to die, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Devil's Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> HI so this is the kinda sequel Between the Devil and the Deep Sea. It's been several months since I posted that work but recently I had the urge to add on to it (finally).  
> I couldn't resist writing a smut scene so oops I hope you enjoy!  
> (p.s. if you're new then it would probably be good if you read the first part before you read this, it'll make more sense.)

“T-The Devil? But that means I’m in-“

“Hell-which is correct.” Nick says, his lips curling into a wicked smirk.

“T-That can’t be right.” Louis mutters to himself, his arms wrapping about himself.

“It is right, you’re here aren’t you?” Nick scoffs in annoyance, eyeing Louis irritably, “Honestly you newbies are such a pain to deal with.”

“B-But why? What did I do to make me go to Hell?” Louis says, tears pricking his eyes again. _Why do I have to go to Hell? Why me?_

Now, Louis was no saint; he’d done things that he wasn’t proud of but he definitely didn’t deserve to go to Hell for it. Did he?

“Do you not remember what happened before you drowned?” Nick sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Louis, you can’t swim-at least not very well,” Nick says, “And you jumped in anyway. Darling, you killed yourself.” The last bit of information was what really hit Louis straight in the chest. He feels his chest constrict and his throat go dry.

“I-It, It was a suicide?” Louis says, his voice barely over a whisper.

“Yes it was.” Nick says simply, “and if you need a reminder, suicide is a sin, so therefore, you end up here.” Nick adds, smiling brightly. Louis wanted nothing more than to go off and hide somewhere, but seeing that they were standing in a void of _nothing_ he couldn’t act on the idea.

“W-What’s going to happen to me here?” Louis says, “Is my skin going to be burned off? Are my teeth going to be pulled out or something?”

Nick gives him an incredulous look, rolling his eyes , “Goodness, no,” He says in a condescending voice, “I have something special planned for you.” He smiles, holding out his hand. “Now if you don’t come with me now I am going to arrange something incredibly painful for you.” Nicks says in dark tone, a stoic expression on his face. With an audible gulp, Louis takes his hand

“Close your eyes for this next part.” Nick murmurs lowly, wrapping his arms around Louis.

“Why?” Louis whispers, he can feel his body shiver when Nick wraps his arms around his waist.

“Because your eyes will burn out of your head if you don’t.” Nick smiles teasingly. Louis gasps then does as he’s told. “Good boy.” He hears Nick purr under his breath. Louis can’t tell what happens next, but he feels a blaring heat form around their bodies, the air dry and humid at the same time. Along with the heat, there’s an almost blinding white light. Louis has to scrunch his eyes even more to keep the light out of them. Before he knows it, the heat and light is gone. Louis is left dazed, an intense ringing sound humming in his ears.

“You can open your eyes now.” He hears Nick murmur. When Louis opens them, his eyes focus on taking in his surroundings. They were in a living room, a living room filled with a vast amount of small trinkets and knick-knacks. The walls striped with a rich cream matched with a profound shade of navy. Louis would have found it tacky in any other situation, but right now it was almost perfect. The furniture matched the colors of the walls, two manicured white couches placed in the center of the room with navy throw pillows.

“Welcome to my humble home.” Nick chirps happily, toeing off his oxfords and placing them by the fireplace off towards the side. Louis follows his every move, finally noticing the dark rich wood of the floor that seemed to stretch on forever in all directions, the flames of the fireplace dancing across its shiny surface.

Louis was confused.

“Feel free to make yourself at home, darling,” Nick calls, his voice bouncing off of the walls as he pads down the long hallway that Louis didn’t notice until now.

“Uh, thanks.” Louis calls back, shuffling his way to the couch.

“Would you care for a drink?” He hears Nick call from a room off to the side. Louis sits down on the couch, feeling out of place in this surprisingly calming atmosphere.

“Uh, yes, please?” Louis calls back, rubbing his palms on his thighs nervously. He hears Nick hum in agreement. Louis jumps, almost yelping when he feels the presence beside him.

“Here you are, Lou.” Nick says politely, pushing the cold drink into his hand. Louis gives him a blank stare, attempting to say something before Nick cuts him off.

“King of Hell, remember? It’s not like I can’t teleport whenever it comes in handy.” Nick scoffs, taking a sip of his drink.

“Right.” Louis says quietly, eyeing his drink before sighing and downing the whole thing in one gulp. Louis shakes his head, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Has a bit of a kick to it, doesn’t it?” Nick smiles, offering the rest of his drink to Louis. Louis eyes him once before snatching the glass from him and downing it in less than five seconds.

“Shit.” Louis says under his breath, coughing as the burn of the alcohol sticks to his throat. He leans back, head hitting on perfectly white pillow as he stares at the ceiling, attempting to count every panel he sees. He feels a hand on his knee and that snaps his attention away from the panels. He eyes the hand on his knee at first, long digits and pale skin that branched from a thin, pale arm. Louis looks into Nick’s eyes, his throat closing slightly as he does so. Nick’s dark green eyes reflect the flame of the fireplace but seem to take a life of their own. The flame inside of Nick’s eyes a bright fiery orange, flickering in the center of his pupils.

“I bet you’re wondering what I have in store for you.” Nick says, breaking the silence. Louis nods his head slightly, telling himself to look away but his body won’t let him. Nick’s thumb rubs across his knee, the simple action igniting a fire inside of Louis; he has yet to decide what that meant exactly. “I’m giving you two options, Louis,” Nick starts out, his hand gripping lightly on Louis’ leg. Louis’ eyes dart down before looking back into Nick’s eyes, waiting for him to continue.

“Option one, you can rot in Hell without ever getting a second chance,” Nick purrs, eyeing Louis intensely, “Or,” Nick says, his hands moving up his thigh, settling inches away from his crotch, “You can stay here with me, in this house,” He murmurs, “forever.” He leans in closer, his eyes darting to Louis’ lips before looking back up, darting his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. “If I’m being honest, you’re quite attractive and I’d love to just,” Nick stops mid-sentence, his eyes roaming around Louis’ body, “have a little fun with you.” Nick chuckles lowly, his hand gripping Louis’ thigh firmly. Louis’ body is on fire, sweat forming on his forehead, it almost felt like he was being burned alive by how hot the room had gotten. Louis could feel Nick’s breath against his lips, the warm scent of bourbon and cinnamon filling his nostrils.

“So what’s it going to be, Lou-Lou?” Nick says, wrapping a long arm around his thin shoulder s. Louis knew what the obvious choice was, but somehow couldn’t will himself to speak. It was like his whole body was frozen in place.

“I’ll stay here.” Louis says in a small voice, nervously clasping and unclasping his hands. Nick smiles at him, wide and mischievous.

“Good boy.” He purrs against Louis’ ear, kissing his cheek. Louis doesn’t know what to do with himself, finally realizing what he actually agreed to.

He agreed to be the Devil’s sex slave, he thinks.

Louis’ heart rate increases as he continues to stare into Nick’s eyes, the urge to just _lunge_ becoming stronger and stronger.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Nick sing-songs, placing a hand on the back of Louis’ neck, “I know what you want.” He adds, sighing deeply.

“I,” Louis stops, breathing in deeply when he feels Nick’s hand gripping him through his jeans. Louis bites his lower lip, his breathing getting heavier. Nick loosens his grip, opting to slide his hand under Louis’ shirt. Louis sighs, leaning more into the touch. Nick leans over, leaving a tender kiss on the side of Louis’ neck. Louis couldn’t hold back after that, he gives Nick a once over and lunges at him. He’s not surprised that Nick is not surprised when he does so as he immediately pulls Louis on top of him, connecting his lips with Louis’ in a fierce kiss. It was like a nuclear bomb went off inside of Louis’ head, his mind void of all thoughts except for Nick.

“Pace yourself, darling.” Nick mumbles cheekily against Louis’ lips, his hands gripping Louis’ waist. Louis grunts, biting onto Nick’s lower lip, causing the older man to groan, his hands tightening around Louis’ waist. Louis can feel his dick hardening in his jeans and moans when his crotch rubs Nick’s thigh in just the right way.

“ ‘want you,” Louis mumbles, yelping when he feels a hand grip his ass. Louis moans softly, leaving small kisses down the side of Nick’s neck. His teeth graze against one of Nick’s prominent collar bones, causing him to inhale harshly.

“Good things come to those who wait, Kitten.” Nick laughs lowly, pushing Louis away slightly. Louis is confused at first, his mind hazy with lust. Nick places a hand under his thigh, grabbing it as he forces Louis onto his back. Nick straddles him, hands on either side of Louis’ head.

Louis couldn’t believe what was happening. He never imagined himself in Hell and about to fuck Lucifer himself. Louis shakes his head, his gaze dragging up Nick’s body until he reached his eyes. Nick had the most devious smile on his face and that made Louis nervous and excited all at the same time. Nick pushes the hair out of Louis’ eyes, his thumb sliding down the side of his face, catching at his lower lip.

“I am going to make you feel so good,” Nick says softly, placing his hand on Louis’ throat. He pushes down lightly, making Louis squirm. “Mine,” Nick says in a dark voice, leaning down to kiss Louis possessively. “Mine,” He mumbles against Louis’ jaw.

“Fuck.” Louis murmurs. Nick grabs a fist full of Louis’ hair, holding the boy in place as he leaves several bruising love bites under his jaw and across the skin of his throat. Louis can’t help but rut against Nick’s torso, attempting to find any relief for his now aching cock. Nick clicks his tongue, steadying Louis’ hips. He noses against the side of his jaw, his teeth grazing over his left earlobe.

“I don’t want you to get off just yet,” Nick mumbles, gripping Louis through his jeans again. Louis makes smallest squeaking sound in the back of his throat, causing his cheeks to get red as he turns his head to the side.

“Let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours,” Nick purrs, tipping Louis’ chin over so that their eyes met. Nick doesn’t hesitate to lean down, licking teasingly across Louis’ bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. The action makes Louis squirm, opening his mouth the slightest bit. Nick doesn’t waste any time, shoving his tongue past Louis’ eager lips. Louis is so wrapped up in the kiss, that he doesn’t realize what Nick had done. Nick had somehow unbuckled his belt, undid his jeans and was currently teasing Louis through his tight boxer briefs.

“Nick.” Louis whines softly, his thighs clenching together as a pang of arousal shoots through his system. He can’t help but buck his hips towards Nick’s hand when the older man dips the tip of his fingers past the waistband. Nick pulls back from the kiss, humming in content when he sees how red and plump the younger boy’s lips were.

“Take your shirt off, Love,” Nick says, his fingers stroking against the base of his cock. Louis struggles to get his shirt off, noticing his hands have a slight tremor to them. When his shirt is a pool on the floor next to the couch, Nick hums appraisingly, motioning for Louis to flip over. Louis stares at him for a second; eyes wide and dark with lust; disappointed when he feels his hand leave his dick, he finally complies, lying flat on his stomach. Nick rakes his nails down Louis’ back, stopping when he reaches the curve at the small of his back, “Gorgeous.” He comments to himself. Louis suddenly feels shy, squirming uncomfortably, his bum brushing against Nick’s arm. Louis ruts forward into the soft cushions below him, his hands clenching into fists when Nick grabs both of his hips, leaning down to leave delicate kisses down his spine. Nick grabs the waistband of his jeans, tugging them down along with his underwear as he nips playfully at Louis’ bum. Louis flinches at the action, groaning into the cushion below him. Nick kisses Louis’ left arse cheek, his teeth grazing against it as he grabs the other in his hand, needing it tenderly.

“Shit,” Louis moans softly, his bottom lips trapped between his teeth. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head when he feels Nick slap his right cheek, the action making Louis’ body lurch forward. Louis moans loudly at that, never realizing how hot spanking could be. He arches his back, his ass proudly out in the open. He pushes back, waiting for another spank. He hears Nick chuckle softly, his hand smoothing over his right cheek before bringing it away and connecting it again with a rough smack. The sound of skin on skin echoes throughout the living room, making Louis needy for _more_.

“I guess you enjoy this, yea?” Nick says in a dark tone, his hands rubbing his hips softly. Louis shakes his head eagerly, arching his back, almost painfully, for more.

“Yea, I like it.” Louis says in dazed voice, his breath coming out in short pants. He nearly chokes on his own tongue when he feels a slick tongue probe at his hole. A shudder runs through Louis’ entire body at the action. Nick doesn’t stop after that, spreading Louis’ cheeks with ease as he licks at Louis’, his tongue long and hot. Louis can’t help but more his bum back, his vision slightly clouded as he tries to look back at what is happening. Louis tries to move his bum back, only to feel a sharp spank land on his right cheek.  
“Don’t more, love.” Nick calls, his voice rough sounding. Louis feels restless, his nerves jittering inside him. His thighs start to shake when he feels Nick’s tongue dip past the rim, taking it out before prodding back in, this time deeper than before.

“Oh fuck, d-don’t stop.” Louis groans loudly, trying his best not to move. Louis nearly comes on the spot when he feels Nick wrap his fingers around the base of Louis’ cock. He pumps his hand rapidly, his tongue digging deep and deep into Louis ass. Louis scrunches his eyes shut, noise after noise seemingly being ripped out of him as he feels the familiar pull in the pit of his stomach.

“Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, oh my fuck, shit, f-fuck-“Louis says under his breath as he feels his body burn white hot. He starts to see stars on the back his eyelids, his limps tremoring. He feels Nick his prostate with his tongue and Louis is gone. With a throaty groan, Louis stills, come leaking onto Nick’s hand and on to the couch below him. Louis sobs when he feels Nick grip tightly onto his sensitive dick, his tongue prodding relentlessly at his prostate. Louis ‘hands grip tightly into the couch, a tear almost escaping his eye. Nick finally lets go of Louis, his tongue slipping out of him.

Nick leans on top of him, kissing the side of his neck tenderly. “You were so good for me,” He says rubbing his front against his ass. Louis whimpers, rutting his ass against Nick, “But I need to be taken cared of too,” Nick sighs, kissing Louis’ cheek, “Will you let me fuck you, baby?” Nick purrs against his neck, his dick hard against Louis’ bum. Louis as never been so turned on in his life, he never had experienced anything like this, ever. Louis is a little too eager, nodding his head rapidly as he turns his head to the side, connecting his lips with Nick’s.

“Fuck me, please fuck me.” Louis whines, his voice low and gravely. Nick hums back, grabbing both of Louis’ hips.

“I need you to flip over for me, babe.” Nick says in a soft voice. Louis feels sore all over, his whole body felt numb and tingly at the same time as he flipped himself over onto his back, his eyes immediately landing on Nick’s. He spreads his legs automatically, his hands by his head. He looks at Nick and a fuzzy feeling over takes him. Nick smiles down at him, winking seductively as he unbuttons his jeans, teasing Louis by ducking his hand in and grabbing ahold of himself. He moans lightly, looking at Louis intensely. Louis felt like he was going to die, again.

Louis whimpers, sucking two fingers to his mouth. He can’t help but finger himself, his eyes never leaving Nick’s. “You look so good,” Nick comments pulling his jeans down a little more. Louis pushes his fingers deep inside of himself when he sees that he’s not wearing any underwear.

“You go commando often?” Louis asks softly, biting his lip harshly when he sees Nick smirk.

“King of Hell, I can do what I what.” Nick winks, wasting no time as he pulls his jeans the rest of the way down, pulling them off of his long legs with a grace that Louis wish he had. Nick pulls Louis’ fingers out of his ass, sucking them into his own mouth. “Delicious,” He comments filthily as Louis pulls his hand away. Louis didn’t get a good look at Nick, but when his eyes land on Nick’s hard cock, his mouth waters. It was long, thick, and Louis wanted it all. Nick only laughs on the expression his face, scooting closer. He puts Louis’ legs over his shoulders, lining his dick with Louis’ hole. He doesn’t hesitate to push forward, his length sliding in with little resistance. Louis feels like he’s on cloud nine, he feels so full and satisfied that it almost overwhelms him.

“Fucking Hell, Nick.” Louis moans, tears sliding down the side of his face, not in pain, but in pure bliss. Nick leans forward, causing his dick to slide deep inside of Louis. Louis curses under his breath, opening his eyes to look at Nick. Nick looks almost as fucked out as Louis feels, his quiff shiny with sweat and cheeks red with exertion. He pulls out, kissing Louis roughly as he pushes back in, making Louis jerk backwards. “Do that again,” Louis moans, his fingers curling in Nick’s soft hair. Nick complies pulling out, and shoving himself back in. He does it again and again until he picks up a rhythm that has Louis’ head spinning. Louis wants to scream with how good he feels, Nick’s heaving body pressing him into the couch, and the almost relentless pounding he’s experiencing. Nick leans down again, forcing his tongue into Louis’ mouth, growling when he feels Louis tighten his grip in his hair.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Nick pants, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, “You feel so fucking good, darling, so fucking good for me.” Nick adds, Louis is so wrapped up in Nick’s words, he doesn’t even realize how hard he is again.

“Nick.” Louis practically squeaks, his hands flying out of his hair to claw at Nick’s back. Nick groans loudly at the action, grinding his hips against Louis’ bum. He slows his pace, deepening his thrust as he slows. Every profanity that Louis can think of spills out of his mouth at the action, his thighs shaking as he feels yet another orgasm forming deep down inside of him. Nick bites into Louis’ shoulder and with a high pitched whine, Louis comes. Louis can’t see straight, his mind practically melting as he feels come shoot up his chest. Nick leans away, sitting up on his knees as he grabs both of Louis’ legs. He holds them in each hand and practically plows into Louis. “Fuck!” Louis yells, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. Nick comes with a shudder, his head thrown back as he stills; coming deep into Louis. Nick lets go of his legs, leaning over to kiss Louis, slow and languidly, his hands holding onto his hips. Louis feels euphoric, wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck, bringing the man’s lips closer to his.

“Did you enjoy that?” Nick asks, nosing against the side of Louis’ jaw. Louis smiles shyly, hiding his face in the crook of Nick’s shoulder.

“Yea, I did.” Louis says in a small voice. Louis was a little hesitant about being Satan’s fuck buddy, but shit he was good at it. “I could get use to this.” Louis sighs, his limbs like jelly and his eyes heavy with sleepiness.

“Good.” Nick purrs seductively, kissing Louis’ cheek. Nick slides into the spot next to him, bringing Louis into his embrace. “Sleep, darling, you deserve it.” Nick whispers against Louis’s neck, his arm wrapping about his waist possessively.

Louis really could get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos are appreciated!  
> Comments (good and bad) are welcomed  
> I probably wont add more to this story but maybe it might happen in like another 30 years??


End file.
